


Will You Come To Spain?

by whcalmwaves



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whcalmwaves/pseuds/whcalmwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his home race, Fernando was hoping for someone to be there. His wish did not look likely to be fulfilled however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Come To Spain?

**Author's Note:**

> Missing some webbonso so came up with this little thing (with some inspirations from Fernando’s excellent Instagram)

“OK Fernando, that was P6, exceeding our expectations. Really well driven.”

“Thanks guys, really great pitstop. Good Sunday, hopefully the first of many.”

The relief amongst the team was palpable after the race. Finally a decent race weekend with some good points scored by both cars. They were still not where they aimed for, but this was at least a reasonable showing after all the hard work by the whole team, and for that, Fernando was thankful.

After all the post race obligations, Fernando smiled as he bade the team goodbye in Sochi. He would head back to Dubai for a few days of rest before returning to Spain for his home race. As he headed to the airport, he finally had the chance to look through the many messages on his phone. There were messages from family as expected, commending him on his brilliant drive but also anxious to know how he felt physically, particularly from his mother who was still very worried about him. He duly replied to them, trying his best to assuage their worries for his well being and promising to call them soon. Next were the messages from friends and old team members offering their congratulations and he replied to them as well. His phone buzzed with a new message as he was working through his replies.

“Hey mate. Great drive! Well done!” 

Fernando couldn’t help the wide grin spread on his face. It was Mark.

“Thanks! Was lucky with what happened in turn 2 and 3.”

“Yeah, you deserve some good luck after all that had happened. Still, it was a brilliant drive from you. Great reflexes at the start! Not bad for an old dog like you ;)”

“Ha, tell that to Johnny! I may be old, I may be ugly, but at least I can still make a decent start at a race :D”

“That you definitely can. And who says you are ugly? They must be blind :s”

Fernando knew that Mark was just teasing, but he could not help the lightness in his heart on seeing the Aussie’s words.

“And maybe am not so old either. At least not as old as you :P”

“Touché”

“Don’t worry, you are not that old. Yet.”

“Haha..”

“So are you ready for next weekend in Spa?”

“Yeah, more or less. Hopefully it will be a better weekend compared to the last one.”

“Of course it will be. Am sure you will be great.”

“Thanks mate!”

The airport was fast approaching, and Fernando had one niggling question that he needed to ask, but didn’t want to sound over eager. Before he could think of what to say, Mark messaged again.

“Got to run. Catch up with you again.”

The Spaniard felt a little disappointed but he couldn’t think of how to ask his question. His car had arrived at the airport and he had no choice but to type in a quick goodbye to Mark.

“See you soon.” 

He really hoped the soon would come sooner than later, but he had no idea when soon would come.

 

Fernando was glad to be home after being away for several weeks. He was on his own, as Alberto and Fabri had returned to their respective families. It was a bit quiet, but he enjoyed it after the hustle and bustle of the race weekend. Despite the disappointment with the race results in Shanghai, the weeks following had been interesting for him, as he took the chance to do a bit of touring in between the Chinese and Russian race weekends. His tour of Beijing was quite an eye opener, as he had not previously the chance to visit this ancient capital city, despite visiting the country so many times. He particularly enjoyed the climb up the majestic Great Wall. The site that he visited was the relatively less busy Mutianyu, and it allowed him the awe-inspiring experience of walking up the amazing architectural wonder and admiring the vast lands beyond without having to jostle with crowds of tourists. It was there, as he stood on the ancient structure, that he could feel a calming sense of peace. The Great Wall had withstood the test of time, and bore witness to an often brutal past, and being there, experiencing the history of a foreign yet amazing culture, he felt as if all his troubles were insignificant in comparison, the sting of his recent difficulties somehow soothed by the magnificence that the ancient Great Wall represented. His inner musings were slightly disrupted as he was recognized by a few people there, but he gamely agreed to their requests for photos. Naturally, he also took the opportunity for a selfie to capture the special moment, which he later uploaded on his Instagram.

Now that he had a couple of days off at home, Fernando looked through all the photos that he took during his tours the last weeks. It was a rare experience for him since his schedule was usually packed to the brim. This year, however, he decided that he should take the opportunity to see some of the places in the countries that he raced in, besides just being at the race tracks. He somehow felt the urge to do so, whether it was due to what happened at the start of the year, or due to the realization that he might not be visiting these countries for races for many more years, he did not know. In any case, he was glad he did it. It was reinvigorating, and perhaps contributed to his performance during the race in Sochi. Still, the experience, while great, was still missing something, or perhaps to be precise, someone, for it to be really perfect.

Fernando knew perfectly well, what or rather who was missing. He would never be able to admit it, or tell anyone about it though, so he had to be contented with wishful thinking that he knew would never happen. 

Not wanting his mind to wonder too much, the Spaniard resumed his training programme. He planned to return home to his family at the end of the week before proceeding to Barcelona for his home race. For now, the few days on his own would be spent on training and some rest in between. Nothing exciting, and not too many wondering thoughts.

Or so he thought. The second day of his stay in Dubai brought a little surprise. He had finished his gym session to find a missed call and a message from Mark.

“Hey, mate. Are you at home in Dubai? Tried calling you.”

He quickly returned the call.

"Mark? Sorry I missed your call. Was at the gym.”

“No worries. I know, just saw your photo on Instagram. Looks like somebody is trying to drive his fans crazy, eh?” The Australian chuckled.

“Of course not! I was just updating on my training!” Fernando sounded a tad defensive.

“Show off!”

“Hey!”

"But seriously speaking, I’m glad you look to be well recovered.”

“Am more or less there. Just hope to be able to get on my bike and do some outdoor riding soon.”

“You’ll get there soon enough. But take good care of yourself, yeah?”

“Sure, I will. Thanks…” Fernando felt a sweet comforting sense of warmth, hearing these words of concern from Mark. Now would be the time to ask, he urged himself.

“Geesh, sorry mate. Need to go, my team is calling on the other line.”

“Oh, ok. Good luck in Spa.” He could only manage to say that.

“Thanks! Adios!”

“Adios.”

Fernando could only huff in exasperation at himself. Why was it so difficult to ask a simple question? “Will you come to Spain?” Such simple words. “Will you come to Spain, Mark?” Yet he could not manage it over two conversations. Things had been so different when they were racing together. He certainly did not need to ask Mark whether he would be there for the next race. For the eleven years that they raced together, he didn’t realized how good it had been. Perhaps he had taken things for granted and only after Mark left that he realized how much he enjoyed the times spent in each other’s company whenever they could manage besides their race duties. They had really gotten close after 2010. Fernando had to admit to himself that he really missed those times. Those days when he was in red and Mark in blue. It was fun being with Mark, whether it was racing him on the track, or talking and joking with him off the track. There was even a chance for both of them to be in red, but alas that was not meant to be. Ironically, now both of them were in white, yet they could not be further apart. The Spaniard sighed as this sad reality hit him.

The weekend for his home race came. Fernando arrived in Barcelona and was soon whisked from one event to another, interviews, sponsor events, fans meetings, one following closely to another. It was hectic but he took it all in his stride. It was always great to race at home, and it was wonderful to see how eager and supportive the fans are. Their adoration was unwavering despite the difficulties at his current team, and touchingly, this adoration seemed to have even grown, compared to when he was a fresh faced youth. He was really grateful and considered it a privilege to race in front of them.

Amidst his busy schedule, he bumped into DC, who told him that Mark would not be presenting for C4 this weekend. Fernando was disappointed but not surprised, as he figured that if Mark were here, he would have met him by now. Just as well, he told himself, he had to focus all his attention on the race so as not to disappoint his team and his fans.

Friday practice went well for both him and Jenson, with a big aero package on the car and new engine mappings tested and ran well. The team, like him, was hopeful for a good weekend. He duly fulfilled all his media duties after practice 2 and was looking forward to some rest after the last one in the paddock. As he walked back to the motorhome with his PR officer, he was surprised when she told him that there was one more interview waiting for him.

“Oh, I thought we were done for the day?”

“Almost, Fer. Last one, I promise.” Silvia said with a smile.

He nodded and let her lead him to the interview venue, but she just brought him to his own cool down room. As he looked in puzzlement at her, she merely smiled and indicated for him to go in with a mischievous wink. Curious, he opened the door, only to see the back of a familiar tall figure. The tall figure promptly turned on hearing the door open, and beamed a wide smile at him.

“Hey, Nano!”

“Mark!”

“Good to see you.”

“I didn’t expect to see you!” 

Both of them were talking at the same time. Mark paused and laughed, and indicated for Fernando to continue.

The Spaniard, though, still recovering from his surprise, could only manage to say, “I thought you are not presenting for C4 this weekend…”

“Well, yes, I am not.”

“Oh, so why are you here?”

“Er, there is a race going on, isn’t there?”

“Si, of course.” 

Fernando felt a little silly, of course Mark was here to watch the race, but he couldn’t help but dwell on how Mark had called him by his pet name, something that he had not done very often, except for a few occasions when they were alone together.

They were quiet for a few moments, as Mark moved to stand closer to Fernando. 

“To be honest, Nano, I am here to see you.” The Australian finally broke the silence.

Fernando raised an eyebrow in question, as he waited for him to elaborate.

“Er, umm, I wanted to see how you are. I mean, I could only hear from you that you are well recovered. Just thought I should come by to see for myself…”

“Oh, right. I am pretty ok, as you can see.” Fernando smiled a little cheekily at how awkward Mark sounded.

“And…and there is something else that I have been thinking about. Been wanting to talk to you about.”

Fernando looked on in anticipation as he waited for Mark to continue, whose breathing seemed to have hastened somewhat.

“See, Nano. Umm..after Australia, with the big scare that you gave us and then what happened after that, I realized something. Something quite important, about us, and…and...” 

He was struggling for words now, and his face was flushed. Somehow, through it all, he was standing ever so closer to Fernando, that the latter could almost feel his breathe on him. Mark seemed to be deliberating on what to say as he fell silent, gazing at Fernando intently with his beautiful hazel eyes, so much so that the Spaniard also felt his own breathing becoming more rapid. 

What happened next took him by complete surprise though. Instead of speaking, Mark closed his eyes, dipped his head to close the gap and gently brushed his lips against his in a sweet, tender kiss. In his shock, Fernando couldn’t help a gasp escaping. This immediately snapped Mark out of it and he instantly withdrew, looking terribly embarrassed with his face even redder than before.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Nano. I didn’t mean for it to be like this. I had thought so much of what to say but looking at you, the words just couldn’t come. I think I know what you think. Sorry, please forget that it ever happened…” His words came fast and furious as he frantically tried to explain himself, thinking the worst.

Naturally, it was quite the opposite. As Fernando realized what Mark had done and the feelings that he had tried to convey, albeit in a rather clumsy yet endearing manner, he could only feel a wonderful sense of happiness spreading all over him. The Australian, however, was still unaware of how things stood as he tried to extricate himself from what he thought was a hopelessly embarrassing situation.

Fernando smiled and took hold of his hands to stop him from further rambling.

“Wait, Mark. I don’t think you know what I think,” he paused as he looked mischievously at the shocked look on Mark’s face, and continued, “but I think I know what you are thinking, and were trying to say. I think you will be happy with what I think…” 

He stood on tiptoes and pressed his own lips to Mark’s, letting him taste the sweetness for real this time.

No further words were needed. Fernando’s own question did not have to be asked. He had the answer, and it was indeed a very satisfying one.


End file.
